Exemplary embodiments generally relate to computers and networks and, more particularly, to content management in residential networks.
Homes today have many devices that receive content. A home network commonly has a desktop computer, a laptop computer, and even one or more tablet computers (such as an APPLE® IPAD®). Multiple smart phones (such as Apple's IPHONE®) may also connect to the home network. Yet the home network may also include a digital recorder, home theater, and even networked appliances (such as a networked refrigerator). The complexity of typical home networks has made content management cumbersome for most users.